Five times Eli and Rush met in a different reality
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: And Nick looks at the man, and a sense of adventure stirs within him, and he knows in that very moment that he wants nothing more than to go on that mysterious journey with him and his team.


**Title: Five times Eli and Rush met in a different reality  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG  
**Content Flags:** gender swap  
**Spoilers:** Season 1 "Air part 1"  
**Characters:** Eli Wallace, Nicholas Rush. Sort of.  
**Word Count:** 711  
**Summary:** _And Nick looks at the man, and a sense of adventure stirs within him, and he knows in that very moment that he wants nothing more than to go on that mysterious journey with him and his team._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #147 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**  
Please leave comments here at my LJ if it's not too much trouble.

**oOo**

**Five times Eli and Rush met in a different reality**

There's a knock at the door. Nick Rush, munching on a snack, opens it to find a three star general standing at the entrance.

"Nicholas Rush?", the general says stone-facedly

Nick is trying hard not to choke. "Actually, uh, Nick's not here right now…"

The general turns around and gestures for someone else to approach.

Nick panics a little. "Okay, okay… whatever you guys think that I did, I swear you got the wrong guy."

Another man gets out of an SUV on the street.

The general doesn't twitch a muscle. "Do I look like someone who'd be standing here if I didn't already know everything there is to know about you?" he quips.

Nick shakes his head. "Yeah, not really."

"Right," the general says drily.

Nick looks at the other man. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Eli Wallace. May we come in?"

**oOo**

Nick has barely finished talking to his mom when he's led into a small room and handed a note pad, pen, and a remote control for an instructional video. Park and Volker, the two scientists who picked him up at his house, clap him on the shoulder and leave, grinning with satisfaction. Still reeling from his discovery that he's on a spaceship on an interstellar journey Nick plops down on a chair, takes a deep breath and pushes the "play" button.

A smiling young man wearing a leather jacket appears on the screen.

"Hello," the man says with a friendly smile. "I am Dr. Eli Wallace, and behind me is a Stargate. It was originally built millennia ago by an alien race who we call the Ancients. Over the next few hours, we'll be touching on some…"

**oOo**

After watching countless hours of videos Nick heads to the mess hall. Having filled his tray he looks around the room and sees a pretty girl with curly hair eating alone at a table. He clears his throat.

She looks up. "Hi," she smiles.

Nick sits down across from her. "You mind?" he says, feeling slightly awkward.

The girl shakes her head. "No, go ahead."

"Thank you," Nick replies and unfolds his napkin.

The girl leans in: "First time on a… spaceship, too?"

Nick almost chokes "Me? I've been on… lots of… uh…" He coughs. "… various… Nicholas Rush."

The girl smiles at him. "I know."

Nick startles in surprise. "You've heard of me?"

The girl nods. "I have."

Nick waggles his eyebrows. "Wow. That almost never happens. And you are?"

"Elisha. I work for Alan Wallace."

**oOo**

Nick is still feeling a little nauseous from being beamed down to the surface of the planet. A man with short cropped hair in a black military uniform approaches him while a young man in combat gear comes running towards them.

"You must be the…"

"Contest winner," Nick finishes for him. "Yeah." He shakes the man's hand and then points at the weapon above. "That is a big gun."

As he takes a picture of it with his cell phone the young man skids to a halt, somewhat out of breath.

"Rail gun," the young man says. "Five hundred rounds per minute."

The officer gestures at him. "This is Lieutenant Eli Wallace. He's been assigned to you, Mr. Rush."

**oOo**

A few hours later Nick finds himself in the somewhat cramped but comparatively luxurious officers' mess hall, trying to fit in with all those people who know so much more about the entire project than he does, despite all the instructional videos.

He turns to the smartly dressed officer sitting across from him at the table

"So, uh, Colonel, you really have no idea where this Ninth Chevron Stargate address will send you?"

The officer shakes his head, looking rather smug. "No idea at all."

"Hmm..." Nick says and peers at the name tag in front of him on the table. It says "Col. Eli Wallace".

"But the Ancients built the Stargate with nine chevrons," Colonel Wallace continues with a superior smile. "It's gotta go somewhere."

And Nick looks at the man, and a sense of adventure stirs within him, and he knows in that very moment that he wants nothing more than to go on that mysterious journey with him and his team.

**oOo**

**oOo**

_Thanks for reading! A comment of feedback would be much appreciated._

.


End file.
